


The Scamander Files

by andiais



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiais/pseuds/andiais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots concerning the Scamander Twins. Some drabbles, some longer ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lorcan's Fall

Tongues sliding against one another, teeth grazing the tender flesh of the inner thigh, mind lost to sensations he had come to crave.  A sigh skittering against the slick, sweat soaked skin on his neck, a litany of almost incoherant words meeting his ear, like a prayer, an exhortation of more, harder, please, there,  _yesssss_.  The feeling of finally being complete, tears rising in his eyes.    
  
Spiraling higher, upwards, Icarus reaching the sun. His wings burn, roaring in his ears as he falls from grace but into perfect contentment.  Arms enfold him, and he relaxes.  Bones become molten, peace descends.  His heart finally begins to slow, the blood in veins pacified and quiet.  The desire still there, but quiet; waiting for the next opportunity to rise, dragging him under into a world of flesh and need and obsession.    
  
A voice, quiet but sure.    
  
" I love you Lorcan."  
  
A smile, pulled from the place only they knows exists.  
  
" I Love you too Lysander"  
  
Morpheus calls to him, as his brothers arms cradle him and protect him from the world.  They sleep as they live, together.


	2. Lysander's Flight

Desire, a spark of lightning racing between them. Skin against skin, flesh in flesh. With every laboured breath on his skin, words falling from his lips like drops of nectar sent to him from the Gods themselves. Exaltation, reverence in every ghosting touch of trembling fingers. A crescendo of exhortation; more, harder, please, there, yesssss. Taste of salt as his tongue trails patterns of want and need; emotions made raw in their ferocity.

 

Racing heart reaches towards then end now sight, his fall as sharp, tumbling and terrifying as Lucifer’s. Pleasure sparks along his limbs, head thrown back, scream of delight ripped almost painfully from him. 

 

Loss creeps into him, feeling adrift in the tide of retreating warmth. His arms tighten, desperation dragging them closer together, the need to affirm and be affirmed forces word out him

 

“I love you Lorcan.”

 

A smile, the one he would destroy worlds to see, peace creeping into his fearful soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorcan needs some coaxing, but Lysander wants to know what its al about.

“Could you repeat that please?” Lorcan said to his brother disbelievingly. Maybe he was more pissed than he had previously thought. After all, they had just come of age, and had celebrated with their friends at the pub for hours. He had drunk quite a few strange drinks tonight. One, he remembered, was called a slippery nipple and was…well…slippery.

 

“You didn’t hear me?” Lysander replied, smirking, lip curving upwards in a way that shouldn’t make Lorcan’s blood race, even as it did.

 

“I just want to make sure that you truly are out of gourd before I take you to St. Mungo’s.” was the dry response.

 

“I’m not mad.” Lysander said, “I told you, I walked in on Finnegan and Fenella Davies fucking like bunnies in toilets at the three broomsticks and I thought you might like to find out if it’s all it’s made out to be. And you’re my brother, and I love you, and really, after seeing Fenella’s tit jiggling around like Christ only knows what, I don’t think I could stomach getting naked and sweaty with a girl after that, and…..Lorcan? Lorcan are you even listening to me?”

 

Lorcan was not listening any longer. Lysander’s babbling was a distant buzzing.His mind, his treacherous, lascivious mind was running amok with visions of Lysander, naked underneath him, writhing, sweat soaked and moaning…..

 

“Lye, I don’t” Lorcan began.

 

“We never do anything without the other, why should we this be different?” Lysander asked; voice almost plaintive, his fear showing through; fear that he was alienating his brother. He feared that Lorcan had finally left him behind, and that he would never be able to make Lorcan understand how much he needed him, how Lysander wasn’t Lysander without Lorcan.

 

Lorcan leaned against the wall of their bedroom for support, legs beginning to weaken from the surprising lust that was sparking throughout his body, making his heart race and cock harden so quickly he thought he might die from lack of oxygen to his brain. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he opened his mouth, tried to talk, but nothing came out. He knew, of course that he should be disgusted. He knew that he should be saying no, never, but all he could do was think about how good it would feel, how right it was, how Lysander would feel around his cock. 

 

Lysander was waiting nervously, sitting on the edge of his bed, when Lorcan pushed off the wall in a movement almost violent. In three strides, Lorcan was standing above him, and when Lysander looked, he could see Lorcan’s arousal plainly, his cock straining against his flies, his face flushed an almost delicate pink and his pupils so wide they almost swallowed the pale blue of his irises.

 

Lorcan wound his hand into Lysander hair and gripped tight. Dragging Lysander’s head upwards, he bent his head and kissed him, a bruising, harsh kiss that stole their breath. When he slipped his tongue into Lysander’s mouth he almost whimpered. He tasted of chocolate, stawberries and something that he immediately identified as Lysander. Fingers trainling slowly and gently down Lysander’s neck, in stark contrast to the tight grip of his hair and punishing kiss, Lorcan began to open the buttons of Lysanders shirt.

 

Lips moving from Lysander’s mouth to his neck, teeth nipping here and there, tongue soothing the red marks the nips created, he travelled downwards, following his fingers. As each button was opened, the skin that was revealed was given the same treatment. Lysander moaned at the sensation of Lorcan’s tongue moving over his nipple. He let out a soft gasp as Lorcan then took that nipple between his teeth, and then gave the other nipple the same treatment.

 

Every sound out of Lysander’s mouth shot straight to Lorcan’s cock, which was begging to be released from its constraints. Still moving downwards, his fingers met the button of Lysander’s jeans. He lifted his head and, grasping for some control, ground out “If you’ve changed your mind…”

 

“No!” Lysander almost screamed out, trying to find the words to make Lorcan understand that if they stopped now they may never get the nerve for this again. That they couldn’t stop, they’d gone too far and it was too good, too right; and Lysander would never want another’s touch again, couldn’t have another’s touch. “Please, just…keep….don’t stop, feels good.”

 

As Lysander pulled Lorcan’s t-shirt over his head, and as his fingers ghosted over Lorcan’s torso, making him shudder, Lorcan opened the button fly on Lysander’s jeans and began to slowly pull them down. Soon, Lysander’s cock was freed, jutting out from dark blonde curls. Lorcan had never thought of cocks as attractive before, but Lysander’s was gorgeous. 

 

Wrapping his finger around it with a firm grip, he watched as Lysander leaned back on his elbows, head falling back and moaning. The sound was the most erotic thing he had ever heard, and as he began to move his hand up the length of his brother’s cock, he felt his cock harden even more, though he had though that impossible 

 

“Look at me, brother of mine.” Lorcan said, and as Lysander raised his head to watch, he lowered his mouth to Lysander’s cock and licked the slit at the top. Lysander moaned then, deep and desperate, eyes locked with his brother as Lorcan took him into his mouth, sucking gently and moving down. Lysander bucked up, forcing himself further into Lorcan’s mouth.

 

“Oh ….fuck” Lysander hissed, and Lorcan’s “Hmm.” In response had his head falling back again, no longer able to watch for fear of coming too soon. Releasing Lysander’s cock, he sucked his fingers into his mouth, and, after taking Lysander into his mouth again, pushed his legs apart slightly and gently pressed his index finger into his arse, moving it slowly.

 

“Christ, Lor, where the fuck did you learn that!” Lysander asked, voice strained.

 

“I’m a Ravenclaw, I read.” Lorcan mumbled around Lysander’s cock, dragging even more moans out of him. 

 

“Lor, I can’t…gonna come.” Lysander said, and Lorcan began to stroke him, hard and fast. Gently, he added another finger, stretching Lysander, hitting just the right spot inside and suddenly, Lysander was coming with a strangled sob, babbling incoherently.

 

Lorcan carried on moving his fingers inside Lysander, and using Lysander’s seed as lubrication; he moved up and placed his cock at Lysander’s entrance. Lysander raised his head, nodded and said “Please. 

 

This was all Lorcan needed to hear, and slowly he pushed the head of cock into Lysander. His world spiralled down to wet tight heat, and he had to bite his lip to keep from slamming into Lysander in abandon. Slowly, he entered, agonisingly slowly, until Lysander lifted his hips, and suddenly, Lorcan was sheathed entirely in his brother. Once he was sure Lysander was okay, he began to move and all coherent thought vanished in the wake of the slick heat that enveloped him. His nails dug into his brother’s hips as he fucked him, slamming in and then pulling out almost entirely before slamming into him again. He looked down to see Lysander strocking once again erect cock, eyes heavy lidded and lust addled, and Lorcan knew he would never fuck anyone else. 

 

“Your mine, Lysander.” He almost growled.

 

“Yes, yours.” Lysander cried as he came again.

 

With that, Lorcan was lost to sensation, orgasm hitting him suddenly and hard. Once spent, pulled out of Lysander and fell, exhausted to the bed next to him, arm flung across his waist. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of sweat and sex, and smiled against Lysander’s skin

 

“Knew it would be amazing. Love you brother mine.” Lysander mumbled.

 

“It was amazing. Love you too, brother mine.” Lorcan replied, before following his bother into sleep.


	4. Maison Derriere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorcan was sure his home hadn't been a bordello when he'd left for work that morning.

Lorcan was bemused. This was understandable, however, as he had just walked into a strip club. With poles. Now, this wouldn’t cause afore mentioned bemusement under normal circumstances, but these were not normal circumstances. The strip club, you see, was currently situated in what was once his study. 

 

Gone were his shelves, filled with old, rare first editions. Gone was his mahogany Victorian desk, his green leather wingback chair, his green Victorian desk lamp. In their place was a red velvet covered chair, a small elevated stage area, and a shiny silver pole reaching from floor to ceiling.

 

“Lysander! What the fuck have you done? Lysander!” he screamed, storming out of his study and through the rest of house. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw a piece of folded over paper on the centre island. Snatching it up he considered just screwing it up and tossing it in the bin, but couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. Opening it he recognised Lysander’s messy scrawl and proceeded to read.

 

Lorcan,

 

In the bedroom.

 

L. xx

 

Right, so the situation had taken a sharp right turn into Whatthefucksville, but…okay. Turning, he made his way upstairs and walked through the door into his and Lysander’s bedroom, seeing another piece of folded paper lying on the bed, next to a pile of at least 20 five pound notes. Lorcan was fully aware of his brother’s fascination with all things muggle, having been dragged to muggle cinemas, muggle museums, muggle clubs and pubs. The muggle sex shop had been interesting though. Lorcan firmly believed that the TV had been invented purely for watching porn on, though he drew the line at those weird midget porn films, those just freaked him out.

 

Opening the paper, he quickly read what his lunatic brother had written.

 

Lorcan,

 

Take off your tie, under you top button, come to the study and wait til the door opens to enter.

 

L xx

 

Lorcan had never been a fan of games, but Lysander was, and he always found himself going along with whatever stupid scheme Lysander came up with. Following the instructions on the note, he went back downstairs and leaned against the wall opposite the door to his study. Frowning slightly, Lorcan realised he was feeling slightly apprehensive about whatever was to come next. Lysander was always the more outré twin, sometimes going a bit too far. The time he had been allowed to arrange Hugo’s twenty fifth birthday party, and the strippers had had to obliviated was a prime example of this.

 

The door slowly opened, dragging Lorcan out of his snigger inducing memory, and making him scornfully wonder where the ominous creak was, as if there was a time for an ominous creak, this was it.

 

Entering the room, Lorcan was confronted with the vision of horror from before. The pole, the chair, the stage. Only now, the stage had a spotlight shining onto it, and there was music in the background. A note sat on the chair, and Lorcan knew before he opened it what it said.

 

Lorcan,

 

Sit, and make sure you’re comfortable.

 

L xx

 

Grudgingly, Lorcan did he was told and sat on the chair, hands resting on the ends of the arms of chair.

 

“Well?” he said to the room. “Let’s get this over with shall we?”

 

The spotlight went out, the room suddenly so dark that Lorcan couldn’t even make out any shadows. Music started, not something Lorcan recognised, but slow and sensual. The spotlight came back on, and in front of him, was Lysander, wrapped around the pole, dressed in…..Christ almighty, Lorcan thought to himself, dressed in a black and dark purple corset, thong, garter belt, black seamed stockings and 4 inch heels. The top hat on his head was set at a jaunty angle. Trying desperately not to burst out into hysterical laughter, he got up, grabbed Lysander by the wrist and began to drag him towards the stairs.

 

“Lor, I haven’t even started my routine!” Lysander pouted.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Lorcan replied, determined to get to the bedroom and rip off that ridiculous fucking corset off Lysander and taste the skin under it. The heels could stay on though.


	5. Seeds of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watermelons were messier than they had first imagined.

Lysander sighed, and shifted slightly to the left. It was no good, the bloody things weren’t shifting. He tried to worm his hand under the corset, but it was too tight, and his arm simply wasn’t cooperating, feeling as though it had lead weights attached to it.

 

He could feel Lorcan lying next to him, half asleep, breathing quietly. He loved these moments, when they were sweat soaked, smelling of sex and each other, and normally Lysander would take the opportunity to snuggle into Lorcan and drift off to sleep, but this time he just couldn’t relax. 

 

He shifted slightly to the right, and sighed. Bloody watermelon seeds. Never mind the fact that it had tasted wonderful, licking the juice from the watermelon from Lorcan’s skin, and it had felt wonderful when Lorcan had been licking it from his. Never mind that he’d never be able to eat watermelon again without remembering how it tasted when it was dripped all over Lorcan’s cock and sucked off.

 

“Lysander, will you please stay still.” Lorcan said, sounding slightly exasperated.

 

“Can’t. Bloody seeds down my back. It’s all your fault you know. You just couldn’t wait, didn’t want to take the time to take the corset off, oh no.” Lysander pouted.

 

“Didn’t want to wait, wanted to feel you, hear you, taste you.” Lorcan replied, and Lysander swore he could hear that self satisfied smug smirk in Lorcan voice. 

 

“Yes, well, you can just help me get cleaned up now.” Lysander replied, a smirk of his own appearing on his face. Rising from the rumpled bed after removing his shoes (shoes that he was definitely keeping, knowing that Lorcan had loved the feeling of this sharp heels digging into his back), he moved towards that bathroom, looking over his shoulder at Lorcan, who had turned onto his side to watch him, cock starting to rise once more.

 

“You’re not going to keep me waiting, are you?” he asked, putting a slight purr into his voice, as he turned and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on and beginning to unlace the corset.

 

Unlacing a corset by yourself is not easy. One would need to be a contortionist to unlace quickly and easily. Bending and twisting and cursing, Lysander managed to snag the end of one lace, pulling slightly, when Lorcan pushed his hands away and pulled the laces loose. Sighing in pleasure, Lysander took the opportunity to breathe in deeply as Lorcan gently massaged the skin around his ribs.

 

Gently taking Lysander’s hand, Lorcan pulled him into their walk in shower.

 

Standing under the warm water, he luxuriated in the feel of Lorcan pressed up against him. Hands ghosted up and down his back, lips gently trailed a path from his ear to shoulders, leaving heat and want in their wake. Wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck, his hands twisted Lorcan’s hair; he tipped his back, closed his eyes and let the water flow over his face.

 

Nimble fingers twisted his nipples while Lorcan lowered himself to the shower floor. Looking down, droplets of water gathered on his eyelashes, he watched as Lorcan took hold of his cock, and licked the underside from base to tip, before swirling his tongue around the head and over the slit.

 

Lysander’s hands became fists, gripping Lorcan’s hair as his breathing sped up, coming in short fevered gasps. Lorcan suddenly took him into his mouth, sucking, a gentle scrape of teeth on the upwards motion, tongue moving against his cock in sinful motions. Lysander knew he wouldn’t last long, so he pulled gently on Lorcan’s hair, telling him without words to stand.

 

Once Lorcan was standing in front of him, he kissed him, pouring all of the lust, love and need he felt into his brother’s mouth, delighting in the whimper it evoked. Pulling back, a wicked grin appeared on Lysander’s face, and he turned Lorcan away from him and moved him against the wall. Moving up behind Lorcan until his back was flush against Lysander’s chest, he moved his hands down from Lorcan’s chest, along his stomach, before moving his hands over ribs to Lorcan’s back, smirking when he heard Lorcan’s moan of disappointment and felling Lorcan’s hips shift forward.

 

Kneeling down, gripped Lorcan’s cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart, listening for the sharp intake of breath, knowing without looking that Lorcan’s fingers would be scrabbling at the wall, searching for purchase on the wet tiles. When his tongue finally touched the sensitive skin around Lorcan’s hole, Lorcan’s moan travelled straight from Lysander’s ears to cock, which twitched and sent tremors along his limbs. 

 

When his tongue entered Lorcan, he heard the soft “Fuck, Lysander, please.” and almost fell over the edge right there; Lorcan’s cursing was always a huge turn on for Lysander. Hearing the normally uptight and proper Lorcan come apart was Lysander’s favourite kink.

 

After a while, he stood up, determinedly ignoring his protesting knees. He grabbed the shower gel, wondering for a split second if using it as lubrication would be okay, and shrugged to himself. He wasn’t leaving to get anything else. As he pushed a finger into Lorcan, he watched as Lorcan’s hand moved from the wall towards his cock.

 

“Ah ah ah, hands stay where they were, brother mine.” He said, grabbing Lorcan’s hand and replacing it on the wall, smiling at the whine that issued from Lorcan at this pronouncement. As he pushed two more fingers into Lorcan, knowing that the sudden pain of two extra fingers would still be pleasurable for him, Lorcan pushed his arse back in time with the relentless thrusting of Lysander’s fingers which were twisting and scissoring inside him, stretching him.

 

“Please Lysander…can’t….God….pleasepleasenowfuckplease.”

 

Spreading gel over his cock, Lysander pressed the head against. One hand gripped Lorcan’s hip and Lysander wound the other hand into Lorcan’s hair pulling his head back sharply. “Now.” He whispered into Lorcan’s hair, and as he moved his lips down Lorcan’s neck, he pushed the head of his cock into Lorcan’s arse. As Lorcan pushed back, trying to take Lysander in further, Lysander bit down on the cord of muscle where neck met shoulder and buried himself to the hilt in one sharp thrust.

 

Dimly, he heard Lorcan groan loudly, but his world had sharpened down the feel of Lorcan’s muscles tightening around his cock, the feel of Lorcan’s skin under his hand as he ran it down his torso towards Lorcan’s cock, which was twitching and weeping, pre-come coming fast. Lysander knew that he probably wouldn’t last long. Lorcan didn’t bottom often, and Lysander never could last when his strong, dominant brother was whimpering and shuddering and oh god begging him to fuck him harder, faster now.

 

Taking mercy on his brother, he began to pull out and slam viciously back into him, Lysander’s hand tightening around Lorcan’s cock, moving along it in time with his thrusts. Lysander’s teeth left little red marks along Lorcan’s shoulder’s and back and he smiled knowing that those marks would last at least a week, knowing that every time he saw them, he would remember this moment.

 

Coherent thought became harder, and Lysander knew he was close. He could feel it in the tightening of his balls, the buzzing his ears and fact that his nails were drawing blood from Lorcan’s hip, scarlet rivulets of debauchery.

 

Lorcan came, crying out Lysander’s name, legs trembling from the effort of staying upright, and the feeling of muscles tightening around his cock was all it took for Lysander to come too, tumbling over the edge and crying out Lorcan’s name in reply. Colours danced behind his eyelids and shocks of molten heat ran through his veins. His legs gave out and they slid to the floor of the shower, breath still coming in pants.

 

“Jesus.” Said Lorcan, seemingly unable to construct a full sentence.

 

“Yeah.” Lysander agreed “We need to buy more watermelons, you know. They may be messy, but getting clean is well worth it.” He added with a smug smile.


	6. Twelve Lollipops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorcan thought stawberry lollipops were the worst.

Lysander was sucking on a lollipop again. Lying draped across a chair in the Ravenclaw common room, leg swinging lazily over the arm, Lorcan thought he looked disgustingly erotic. Every time that tongue darted out and licked a long slow path around that lollipop, Lorcan had to close his eyes and bite down on the inside of cheek. He could all too easily imagine that tongue swirling around the head of his cock. 

 

Lysander had so far today gone through a dozen of the fucking things. He could tell the difference between the flavours just by watching how Lysander ate them. The lollipop he was currently licking down to nothing was Strawberry. Lysander loved strawberry, so he licked them to make them last longer. Orange lollipops were licked down to half size and then crunched and swallowed. Lemon ones…well, they were the hardest on Lorcan. Lemon ones got sucked whole into Lysander’s mouth, and watching his cheeks hollow often drove Lorcan to storm off to the nearest place of privacy and wank until his legs gave way and he came all over his hand. 

 

As Lorcan reopened his eyes, he looked over to Lysander, only to meet his brother’s eyes, while Lysander licked his strawberry lollipop yet again. Enough was enough; he had to get out of the common room, had to relieve the pressure building in cock, had to find release before he grabbed Lysander and forced his cock into mouth instead of those thrice damned lollipops

 

Storming down the hallway, he remembered what Al Potter told him about the Room of Requirement. Practically running up to the tapestry with…what the fuck were those things anyway…he ran past it three times, thinking of his need to get relief. The door appeared, and he darted in. Not waiting to make sure the door closed behind him, he undid his flies, pushed them and his boxers down to his knees and gripped his cock, slowly running his hand from tip to base, spreading the pre-come down as lubrication. 

 

Legs finally giving way, falling hard and clumsily to his knees, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Breath came in harsh pants as he slowly fisted his cock, trying to drag it out, holding the moment of release off for as long as possible. Head fallen back, eyes closed tightly, he was so intent on the vision in his mind of Lysander on his knees before him, Lorcan’s cock in his mouth, so concentrated on the feeling of his hand moving over cock, slightly faster now, pre-come leaking faster, that he didn’t realise that he wasn’t alone until another hand was suddenly on his cock, pushing his off and carrying on the motion. Eyes flying open, he stopped breathing for a moment as he looked into pale blue eyes that were identical to his own. 

 

“Lye, what the fuck…” he panted, breaking off when Lysander squeezed gently,

 

“I realised that even if I gave head to all the lollipops in the world, you still wouldn’t come out and admit that you wanted me, so I decided to make impossible for you to ignore it anymore.” Lysander replied with a grin that Lorcan expected would have given Casanova a run for his money. “Seriously Lor, it’s fucking ridiculous; you running of to wank every time you see me suck a lollipop, and me having to run off and wank every time I see you smoking down behind Hagrid’s hut.”

 

“Lye, I don’t think that” Lorcan began.

 

“Good.” Interrupted Lysander. Don’t think, just feel.” With that, Lysander released Lorcan’s cock, which was harder than Lorcan would have believed possible, and pulled Lorcan over to the large four poster bed that dominated the room and forced him to lie down after removing his shoes and pulling his trousers off the rest of the way. Lorcan didn’t remember requiring a bed, but he decided that his subconscious must have been screaming at the room pretty loudly at that point. Any other thoughts cut off suddenly as he felt something warm and wet envelop his cock.

 

He was wrong. His cock felt even harder now, and he was having trouble breathing. Tangling his fists in the bedcovers, he desperately tried to fight for some control, but when Lysander licked him from balls to tip, before swirling his tongue around the head, he knew he was losing the battle. Lorcan had had blowjobs before, quite a few, for both he and Lysander had grown into attractive young men, but this was in a different league entirely. Lysander had taken the head of Lorcan’s cock into his mouth and bit by bit was slowly working his way towards the base. The gentle graze of teeth had Lorcan hissing, teeth drawing blood from his bottom lip. By the time he felt his cock touch the back of Lysander’s throat, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not quite believing he’d lasted this long, but when he felt Lysander swallow, and felt his cock begin to move into Lysander’s throat, he was gone; undone and flying into the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

 

“Mmmmmm.” Moaned Lysander, “My favourite flavour.”

 

The lascivious smile on Lysander’s face made Lorcan grin back in return, and as he pushed Lysander down, intent on returning the favour, he decide that he was going to buy Lysander twelve lollipops every day from now on.


End file.
